Outside California
by lotsofluff
Summary: A short epilogue chapter, taking place after the main game. Chloe and Max talk about their feelings for each other. PLEASE NOTE: This takes place in a timeline where Max kisses Chloe after being dared, doesn't do anything romantic with Warren, and chooses Chloe over Arcadia Bay.


It had been an insane couple of weeks for Max Caulfield. Ever since that fateful day at Blackwell, everything changed. She shook her head, trying to forget the death and destruction she'd caused. Visions of th- wait. They weren't visions anymore, were they? Memories of the storm flooded her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window, feeling the now familiar rumble of the engine of Chloe's car. Warren, Joyce, Kate. Even Victoria. They were probably dead. Because of her. It was all her fault. All her fault.

Max felt the car come to a slow stop. She opened her eyes and turned to Chloe, who was staring straight ahead, silent.

"Chloe?"

Chloe Price turned towards her. Max looked into Chloe's blue eyes for only a moment, before Chloe turned and opened the door, climbing out. Max yawned and followed after her, opening her own door. She felt the hot asphalt underneath her shoes. She looked at Chloe who was standing underneath a large sign. " _Welcome to California_ " it read, in yellow font, next to two flowers. Max smiled a little. Chloe had wanted this for so long. To go to California. Chloe may not have expected to go with Max, but Max was there for her all the same. Max stepped forward and placed an arm on Chloe's shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

Chloe nodded, half-heartedly.

"Scared it won't be what you thought it would?"

Chloe sighed. "I guess."

Max started back towards the car. "Take as long as you need."

"Max, wait…" Chloe said, quickly. She turned around and Max saw how serious she looked.

Max stepped back towards Chloe. "What's wrong?"

"We're about to enter a new state. Start a new life. We'll forget about Blackwell, about Arcadia Bay, about all the fucked up shit that happened there. About Rach-" Chloe stopped. She took a breath and tried again. "About all the people we lost. I just want to make sure that I get everything out in the open."

"Of course, Chloe. Of course."

Chloe took another deep breath. She seemed scared. More scared than she'd been even during the storm.

"Max. I want to tell you something. Ask you something. And if you don't-if we have to, we can forget it. Leave it behind us, in this fucking state. Forget it, along with everything else."

Max was starting to worry now. "Okay," was all she could say.

"You were my first crush, Max." Max opened her mouth in shock. Chloe continued, "When we were kids, I fell in love with you. And then William died. And then you left. I felt so betrayed. I thought I got over you. I fell for other people. Guys, girls. At one point, I thought Rachel might…" she trailed off. "Anyway, when you came back here, all of those feelings came rushing back. That's why I was so shocked when you kissed me. I was scared that you felt how I felt. Even more scared that you might not."

Max couldn't speak. She had no idea what to say. She kept listening, and Chloe kept talking.

"Fuck, I suck at this mushy shit, but this week has been one of the best of my entire life, even with everything that happened. I've loved spending this time with you. But, before we enter California, I need to know. Do you…" she paused. "Do you feel the same way?"

Max's heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She stared at Chloe, her blue hair seemingly frozen in time. The rest of her also seemed to be frozen in time. She was frozen in time.

Max walked towards Chloe. She waved her hand in front of her face, and got no response.

 _Perfect_ , Max thought, _now I can think_. How did Max feel? This past week had been insane. She'd never really thought about what Chloe was talking about. Was she in love with Chloe? Obviously, Max appreciated Chloe as a friend. And she definitely thought she was beautiful, but that was just in an admirational way. Wasn't it? When Chloe had dared Max to kiss her, Max didn't even hesitate. And it did feel good. It was nice. Chloe's lips were soft and sweet.

 _Maybe I am in love with her_ , she thought. It made sense. Warren was sweet and kind. He always knew what to say, and made Max very happy. But despite that, Max had never felt any romantic feelings towards him. Max could imagine a future with Chloe, however. And how hard had Max tried to save Chloe these past few weeks. Over and over again, trying harder than she'd ever tried at anything. Perhaps there was something there.

It had been nearly an hour for Max, but not a second had passed for Chloe. Max sat on the front of Chloe's car, looking out and thinking. She'd never really felt like she liked boys in that way. But did she like girls that way either. It was hard for Max to tell. There were times when thoughts of Victoria crept into her mind, but didn't that happen to everyone? Max sighed and lied down on the car. She turned to Chloe. She couldn't help smiling. It occurred to her that if she really wanted the answer this past hour, she should have just looked at Chloe. And not in passing, as she had done, but really look at her. Take in everything about her. Feel every memory racing through her mind. It was obvious to her now. She was in love with Chloe.

She stood up and returned to her original position. Time raced back to normal.

"Max? Do you love me?" Chloe repeated.

Max gulped. "I… I do. I think I do."

Chloe smiled and ran towards Max, ready to pull her into a hug. But Max had something else in mind. She placed her hand on Chloe's neck and pulled her in for what she thought would be a quick kiss. Their lips brushed against each other before they finally connected. Chloe placed a hand on Max's waist and closed her eyes. Max put her other hand on Chloe's back and pulled her in tighter. They stayed there for what felt like hours. Max had spent the last hour of her life frozen in time, but this moment lasted forever.


End file.
